


[Interlude] Wolfpack

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Detective Stiles, Hurt Isaac, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Past Scisaac, Porn, Rough Sex, Sciles, Teen Wolf AU, Top Scott, Top Scott McCall, hurt comfort, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is finally allowed to see Isaac, another of the wolves rescued from Peter Hale's control. When Scott and Isaac reunite, Stiles feels the need to reassert his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Interlude] Wolfpack

Scott kept his eyes on the floor as he was read the rules about visiting, not really paying attention but trying not to show it. The guilt threatened to swallow him whole and as much as he needed to see Isaac again, he dreaded it. The other wolf had been his responsibility to protect, he was weaker, not much of a fighter. Having a friend in that place had helped him make it through until Peter realized they’d grown close. The Hale used Isaac as a weapon against him whenever Scott fought back and there was nothing he could do to stop it. At least Derek had been a better master than Peter, the younger Hale as uncomfortable with owning a pet as Isaac had been to be owned. He was an arrogant asshole, but at least he hadn’t been so cruel.

When they took Isaac  away, Scott thought he wouldn’t be able to go on. He’d believed his friend had been dead for months, there was no way to tell he’d been held in the same house all that time. So close and impossible to find. Scott had failed him and all those whispered promises in the middle of the night when they held each other. He’d sworn to protect him, sharing stories about the men they used to be before they were nothing more than _this_. Isaac should never forgive him for what he did.

He glanced over at Stiles nervously, unsure if he wanted the detective to watch this reunion but too scared to do it alone. Swallowing hard, he put his hand on the doorknob and slipped inside. “Hey Isaac…been a while.”

\----

Stiles wouldn’t have let Scott go on his own, or at least, he would have enlisted the assistance of at least a dozen orderlies to guard the door if he wasn’t permitted to. Only now, he wasn’t sure that was such a good idea. He’d been on his guard. Isaac seemed to come out of nowhere.

The room was nearly identical to Scott’s, save for the color of his visitor’s chair. That chair had been pushed to the corner farthest from the door. It had been knocked over in Isaac’s haste. The werewolf’s bed was nearly untouched.

Stiles’ hand had rested over a packet of mountain ash, wishing not for the first time that he had access to his regular defenses. He wondered how much good they would have been, when Isaac pounced like that.

"Scott-!" His arms went around the other wolf’s waist, pulling Scott close with fraught earnest. He towered over them both, but Isaac still folded himself into the other wolf’s grip, tucking his face against Scott’s shoulder, baring his neck in an open show of submission. The whine that escaped him was pitiful. Part of Stiles still wanted to push him away.

\----

“Oh god, Isaac!” Scott pulled the taller man into his arms, nuzzling against his exposed neck to sooth him. There was so much fear in him, it was something Isaac had always carried even when he tried to cover it beneath a façade of snarking arrogance.  His mouth had landed him in trouble more than one and Scott had tried to step in and protect him, but there was nothing either of them could do to stop Peter when he was enraged.

Pressing his mouth against Isaac’s neck, he mumbled reassurances, hands slipping beneath the back of the other wolf’s shirt. It was the easiest way to calm him, sharing touch and the connection of skin-on-skin. He’d never had a pack before and no one had ever taught him how to socialize with other weres, but they had followed their instincts to keep each other strong.

“Hey…it’s okay. I’m here, we’re both okay now. We’re safe, we made it out.” Scott cupped the other wolf’s face, rubbing his thumbs beneath Isaac’s eyes as the blond tried to smile. “Are you doing okay here? They’re taking care of you?” He wouldn’t let go until Isaac nodded. “This is my friend Stiles, remember I used to talk about him? He’s the one who saved us.”

\----

Isaac collapsed into the other wolf’s arms, a subhuman whine echoing low in his throat as he tried to push himself closer. His grip only tightened. It felt like he’d just run a marathon, and part of him still thought he was running. He could drown in Scott’s voice, conditioned through weeks of desperation to believe it was the only source of genuine comfort he deserved.

"Thought you were dead." The words were ground out, more snarl than statement. He pushed them into Scott’s mouth with a kiss, nails not as blunt as they’d been moments ago, as they dug into tanned skin. The doctors told him Scott was safe. They’d told him who’d survived. Peter Hale had gifted him the bloodied hide of a wolf and ordered him to enjoy the rest of his friend. 

He’d taken two steps back, pulling Scott with him the entire time, into a room he didn’t trust but believed was properly empty. He watched Stiles now, over Scott’s shoulder, not entirely territorial but protective. He noticed the way Stiles’ smelled, sniffing the air without finesse. They’d never needed to learn how to be subtle with their mannerisms. At times, Peter had discouraged it.

His eyes narrowed to the way Stiles’ held himself, recognizing a defensive stance as easily as he could a voice. “Can we go?”

And for his part, Stiles only pitied him.

\----

He returned the kiss without a thought, asserting his dominance with physical force. Scott might have submitted to Peter Hale, but he had never yielded to another wolf. Instinct drove him whether it was in the fighting pit or trying to subconsciously build his own broken pack. He staked his claim with his body, pulling Isaac down and pinning the blond with his weight to calm him.  “I’m not dead, I’m okay. We’re both okay, Isaac. He can’t get to us anymore, it’s over. We’re free like we always talked about.”

The scent of stress was heavy in the air, Scott could tell his friend had been terrified for so long that it had become a constant and he ran the tip of his tongue across the skin of Isaac’s neck. The boy was so broken, he was too sensitive for Peter’s games. He was never meant to be a killer and Scott wanted so badly to protect him from the cruelty his gentle heart had attracted. Isaac was born to be a victim.

“I don’t get to decide, but you’ll be out of here soon, okay?” Scott promised and Isaac scowled, unsatisfied by the answer. “You can trust them, they’ve been helping me too. They just want to make sure we’re okay before they help us leave here.”

“And then what, Scott?” Isaac asked softly, glancing up at Stiles. “What happens when we leave? Where do we go?”

The alpha didn’t have an answer, just tightened his arms around the other wolf and tried to ground him. He wanted to promise Isaac that he’d get his life back and that everything would be okay, but how could he make a promise he knew he couldn’t keep?

\----

"We find you a place where you want to stay… And we make it happen." Stiles interjected, and disapproved of the words before he finished saying them. They sounded too much like they belonged in a Hallmark card, or a Humane Society advertisement. That was a troubling comparison, but so very true. Scott and Isaac had better resources working for them, though. Apparently, the way to get funding for social work was to cater to people who could rip doors off hinges. 

He didn’t look away as Isaac scrutinized him, not even bothering to disguise his intent. He looked between Stiles and Scott, his mind racing for all the wrong answers, just like Peter had trained him to search for. He was tired, and for the first time in years, it felt like he actually had the chance at rest. He prayed that Scott let him.

Isaac lowered his tone, soft enough for only another lycanthrope to notice. It still didn’t feel like enough of a defense. “Is he making you say that…? Can’t you. Can’t you stay here? With me.”

\----

Scott gave a minute shake of his head. “I can’t. They call the shots, Isaac, I can’t stay until they’re sure we’re safe. It’s…you just have to trust them.” He wanted to reassure his friend that the hospital had all the right intentions, but it was hard when he kept chafing under their rules. “They just want to help us, they haven’t hurt you, right?” Isaac murmured that they hadn’t, sounding unconvinced.

He ran his hands down the other wolf’s body, trying to ease the stress from his muscles with a familiar touch. “All I know is that you can trust him, Isaac. He’s not making me do anything I don’t want to do.” Scott’s heartbeat was steady and true.

“Stiles, he’s not dangerous, I can promise you that. He’s in control, he’s not going to hurt anyone. What’s going to happen to him here?” Isaac didn’t have a friend willing to help him adjust to the real world, he didn’t have someone who could walk him through the minefield of being human again. Scott had failed him before, he couldn’t do it again. “He’s my responsibility, Stiles, I can’t let anything happen to him.”

\----

It was clear that Isaac didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t Scott in that moment, making no attempt to disguise the way he nipped at his Alpha’s throat and jaw, smearing his scent across his skin like a visible paint. Stiles watched. Isaac wanted him to. ‘In control’ was not the term that Stiles would have used. 

There were very few people in Scott’s life at the moment who hadn’t hurt him, and probably even fewer in Isaac’s. Stiles took a calculated risk.

When he took a step forward, Isaac jerked back, not quite dragging Scott but barely aborting his attempt to. He looked ashamed at himself for doing so, but he only pressed himself further against Scott’s side. Stiles kept his distance.

"He gets the same options you do, Scott, with a different sponsor." He didn’t mention that it may take years before Isaac would find someone who could support him. "Do you have any family, Isaac?"

Isaac had been brutally trained to remain still in the face of fear, but the shift of his scent was clear for any were to pick up. ”Let me go with Scott,” he requested, tone remarkably steady. “I won’t cause trouble.”

Stiles bit his cheek before he could say no.

\----

Scott bared his teeth at Stiles instinctively, acting before his brain caught up with him. His packmate was vulnerable and afraid, it was his responsibility to keep the other wolf safe and ward off any potential threat. He knew Stiles would never harm either of them, but Isaac didn’t and his fear triggered Scott’s protectiveness.

“He doesn’t have a family.” The alpha said quietly, kissing into Isaac’s neck to calm him. The other wolf shuddered under his hands. Words didn’t mean much in a situation like this, word hid lies, there was nothing but truth in touch. The scent of a familiar friend, the steady heartbeat and gentle hands. It was Scott, Isaac knew he was safe as long as the other man was here.

“They’re just trying to help, I know it seems strange and it’s overwhelming to have so many people like us in one place, but I swear you’re safe here. They’re going to find you someone who’ll help you transition back into the world, you can have a real life again, Isaac.” Scott wasn’t fooled by the calm tone, tightening his arms and glancing warily up at Stiles. “I don’t get to make that decision. I have to let them help me too, I’m doing my best to trust them. I don’t know if they’ll let us stay together until they know we’re okay.”

“I want to stay with Scott.” The blond said coolly.

\----

"I’ll do what I can," Stiles said, but he knew his heart flipped in his chest, He couldn’t ignore the way his pulse skittered, and he couldn’t have said if it was caused by how improbable he thought their cause was or how little he actually wanted to attempt it. There was no overlooking the way Isaac scowled, or how he pushed tighter into the security Scott’s grip provided.

Isaac needed help. He thought Isaac’s claws would have torn through Scott’s shirt if he wasn’t there. Stiles was being selfish. Stiles had never signed up to be a hero.

He could convince himself that his hesitance was a matter of logistics. To say that their obstacles were substantial would be an understatement. There was so much to consider, beyond just another mouth to feed. Most people wouldn’t let an unfamiliar werewolf into their homes. Stiles thought about the way Isaac’s head fell back when Scott kissed him.

He knew the effect his statement would have, but a part of Stiles relished it, when he pointed out, “Scott, visiting hours are almost over.”

\----

Scott gave a small nod, defeated. He couldn’t fight the rules now, not when they’d just given him the chance to finally see Isaac and could just as easily take it away again. It was a small show of trust on their part that he’d earned by showing his obedience, but any resistance to their regulations and it would be so easy to end up back in isolation. Who knew how long it would be before they let him see his packmate again?

“Isaac, look at me.” He tipped the taller wolf’s head down to smile against his mouth. “They’re not the same, they’re not him. I know it’s scary, but you have to let them help you. No fighting, try to trust them. I promise you they won’t hurt you and they’ll let me come back again, okay?”

The blond curled into himself, burying his face into Scott’s chest with a whimper. “Don’t go?” Scott’s heart seized and he bit down on his own lip hard enough to bleed, fighting with his instinct and his own desire to keep the other wolf safe. They were family who had survived horrors together, no one else could possibly understand and Scott would never abandon him.

“I have to go or they won’t let me come back, but I _will_ come back. We can do this, Isaac, I’ll do everything I can to help you. Just trust me.” Scott careful unwound the other man’s arms from his body, stroking a hand down Isaac’s cheek before reluctantly stepping away. “I’m sorry…”

\----

It was the whine that ripped through, unabashed and beaten that stayed with Stiles, the way all the fight seemed to leave Isaac once his packmate had move away. He looked smaller somehow, fragile. Stiles thought about how easy it would be to control him now, even if he never got to see Scott again - especially if he never got to.

He could forgive Scott of anything, and he had no right to be judge anything Scott had done before he’d found him, even moreso in the name of survival. Isaac still made him wonder. Isaac still gave him pause.

"Tomorrow," he promised. "We’ll be back tomorrow - earlier."

It wouldn’t be difficult to get Dr. Tate to do a follow-up with Isaac, if she didn’t have one scheduled already. Stiles couldn’t guarantee the bigger things. He couldn’t imagine a future for the vulnerable, scared man before him, but he could offer tomorrow. He laced his fingers with Scott’s as they walked away.

In the hall, he kissed Scott like he could devour him.

\----

Scott kissed back, vicious and brutal like he was trying to hurt himself. Like he deserved the pain. His arms wrapped tightly around Stiles’s neck, pressed as close as possible as if he could down out the guilt in the feel of his human’s body. He couldn’t stop the fine trembling in his muscles or gasp enough air to breathe around the hole carved into his chest.

Isaac needed him and there was nothing he could do.

“I couldn’t do this without you.” He whispered fiercely, holding back the tears as he bit down on the pulse in Stiles’s neck hard enough to leave the skin red, marking him. “You’re the only reason I’ve made it this far, you’re the only reason I have a future. You kept pushing when I was ready to give up and let it end, you’re fighting so hard for me that I can’t do anything less. But Isaac…he’s got no one. There’s no one to fight for him or to save him, I can’t…”His voice caught, hands twisting hard in his friend’s shirt.

“It’s not the same, but he’s all I had when neither of us had anything at all. He’s the only family I have left and all I’ve done is fail him. I don’t know how to help him, Stiles.”

\----

They were greedy, demanding everything they needed and tearing each other apart. His fingers clenched tight in Scott’s hair and scratched down his spine. Stiles spread his legs as he trapped his wolf against the wall, biting and sucking until the tang of blood spread between them. Scott’s mouth on his skin made him gasp, loud and reckless like he needed the entire hall to hear. The feel of teeth choked moans out of him, and Stiles thought about family. He thought about how once upon a time, he was sure Scott was his brother.

"We’ll help him," he promised, voice utterly wrecked. He licked his lips until he couldn’t taste Scott on them, careless of how his hips canted in response. The world could see. He wanted it to. " _You’ll_ help him. He’s got you. You’ll get him out of here. He’s right… Right to trust you.”

Of that he had no doubt. One way or another, Scott was going to rescue Isaac, and Isaac could be as in love with him as he fucking well wanted to because he was Stiles’. Scott was Stiles’, and Stiles was Scott’s. 

"I’ll - I’ll talk to Doct- see what ‘do. Yeah. Okay yeah," he rasped, then he pinned Scott down and kissed him and kissed him and  _kissed him._

"Tomorrow," he murmured. "There’s tomorrow." And all the while, he thought about fucking Scott into Isaac’s bed until he broke apart.

\----

Scott usually submitted beneath Stiles’s intensity, riding out the energy between them with an eagerness to be used, but there was no surrender in the wolf this time. He fought, hips meeting Stiles’s with desperation and leaving his marks on every inch of that pale freckled skin he could reach. He needed to claim him, to have everyone know that Stiles was his and to reassure himself that he wasn’t alone. There was no whimpered pleading, the wolf took what he wanted from Stiles’s mouth until the taste of blood made him dizzy. They were watching, they always were, but the days were long past when Scott gave a damn about an audience.

They would save Isaac, they would fight for him because no one else would. Scott wouldn’t fail him again. Not everyone was lucky enough to have someone like Stiles who forced them to live, this beautiful boy who loved so fiercely it terrified him. The fact that Scott felt the same frightened him even more.

He answered Stiles’s promises with a growl, ravaging the human’s mouth until he was forced to pull back, gasping for air. Tanned skin flushed, his eyes dark with need as his hands scored his friend’s shoulders searching for a grip to pull Stiles closer and always careful to keep his hands human. “I need you.” It wasn’t a request, his voice low and aggressive, distorted by the wolf that rode so close to the surface. “I need you _now_.”

\----

Stiles pushed, and he pushed, and he pushed, and Scott fucking overwhelmed him in the best possible way. He moaned, long and low, sucking hard on his wolf’s tongue like the best sort of consolation prize. He needed Scott’s hands everywhere, and if he fucked Stiles into the wall in the middle of the corridor, Stiles couldn’t say he’d care. 

"Yeah-" he rasped, glassy-eyed and aching with want, dragging in breath after breath like he was 15 again and still a hopeless mouth-breather. He couldn’t pull away, grinding against his partner until he could wrangle a groan out of Scott, and Stiles had no idea how he found the strength to continue moving, but he tugged on Scott’s arm, dragging him with unsteady steps towards their room. 

It was the closest thing Scott had to a home, and Isaac’s might be the only home he’d ever know. He shoved Scott through the door, and tried to tear him apart.

"Want you," Stiles hissed, voice ragged with lust but shameless in avarice. He shoved Scott’s pants down, curling his fingers around his cock as he ground into his thigh. God, how did he even fucking walk like this? "Inside me. Want you to fuck me want you to take me hard."

\----

Scott snarled, rage and hunger surging through him. He was riddled with guilt, tired of being powerless to control his own life or to protect those who relied on him. Everything had been torn from him, his life had been stolen and broken in the name of “entertainment.” But they couldn’t have _him_ , they could never take Stiles. He was already a monster; Scott would claw apart the world to keep him. He gave a strangled groan at Stiles’s hand, already so hard it hurt as pure animal need took over. He couldn’t lose anything else, there had to be one constant, one anchor that he could hold on to no matter what else was taken.

There was nothing gentle in his hands as claws shredded Stiles’s clothes in his rush to strip him bare. He’d apologize later, right now the only thing Scott wanted was the feel of his skin, warm and yielding beneath his weight. Cloth parted easily and the wolf half pushed, half carried Stiles to the bed. Somewhere, Doctor Tate would be taking notes, another piece of evidence of their “unhealthy relationship.” Good, let her watch.

He pressed Stiles face down into the bed, kissing and biting down that perfect pale body and marveling at the way red marks slowly edged with bruising purple. Scott was jealous his own body refused to carry any marks of its own. Maybe there was a way to ink something permanently into his skin instead?

There was no lube, nothing to ease this and Scott settled between his human’s legs, spitting on his hand and running his fingers between the cleft of Stiles’s ass. They pressed against his tight hole, teasing against the ring of muscle and coaxing him to relax. Scott gripped himself, rubbing his cock against the curve of his body and smearing precum into Stiles’s skin as the wolf groaned his name.

\----

Razor-sharp claws ghosted over his skin, and Stiles was on his front in seconds. He pushed off the bed, getting to his knees. His body curved against Scott’s, following the hard line of his frame. Scott’s mouth was everywhere. Scott’s teeth could rip him to pieces. Every scratch sent him keening. His spine collapsed, struggling to keep up, to push Scott for more.

Maybe now was the time to be scared. 

Stiles canted his hips and forced friction, losing himself to anticipation with soft moans. Scott’s cock was flush against his ass, and he was so fucking big, Stiles didn’t know what to do. “Please…” 

He reached behind him, trying to curling as far as he could go to steal Scott’s lips. He licked what he could reach, stifling a whine with gritted teeth at the first intrusion. Stiles spread his legs as far as they would go, the burn in his thighs leaving him aching. He had to relax, he thought pumping his cock quickly, and fuck if it made tension worse. He had to relax or it would fucking hurt, but Scott pushed in in in and kept _going_.

Stiles fell down to his elbows, and screamed into their sheets.

\----

It was too tight, the clench of Stiles’s body around him set the wolf’s teeth on edge but he couldn’t stop until he bottomed out. Black veins raced across dark skin as he leeched the pain away from his human without thinking, running on nothing but instinct. If Stiles was in pain, Scott would carry it, that had been part of his unspoken deal since they were kids. Who knew it would be so literal?

He wanted to be slow and careful, gentle with the human beneath him but his body refused to listen, craving the ache. The pace was brutal, growling breaths and the obscene slap of skin where their bodies met. Scott licked a line up the Stiles’s spine, catching the salty beads of sweat from his skin and reveling in the scent of him. Clawed hands braced themselves in tangled sheets, gripping hard enough to slice through the bedding. He wanted fast, he wanted _more_ , some deep and possessive part of him wanted every were in the building to hear his mate screaming for him. They wouldn’t let him have Isaac, but they couldn’t take Stiles. They wouldn’t dare.

Scott rode him hard, fighting the wolf who wanted to sink its teeth into the back of Stiles’s neck. The pain eased into equally unbearable pleasure, the hot friction catching him suddenly and sending him over the edge with a howl as every muscle tensed.  He covered Stiles’s body with his own, weight heavy against the human’s back as he chased the feeling with slowed, aborted thrusts.

\----

Oh God, oh  _God_. Stiles was being split in two. He was torn apart. He didn’t know how he fit Scott, how he could take him, so hot and thick and hard. His body was on fire, the stretch burning through his senses, making his body spasm, his muscles clench. His cock drooled precum all over their sheets, jostling with every unforgiving touch.

Scott hands were poison. They cut through his nerves, filling every cell by stealing every sensation. Pain fled, leaving pleasure to flood, and Stiles screamed with it. Shattered and wrecked, he begged, begged for everything Scott could give him and everything he could take. Everything was too bright, too sharp.

"Fuck Scott please Scott fuck fuck -"

It was like Scott could drag every sound out of him, rip them straight out of his lungs. It hurt but it didn’t. It felt good but it burned. Stiles came apart with a groan, thrashing against his partner, still bucking his hips against Scott’s cock. He slumped against his wolf’s arms, a hand covering vicious claws, and Stiles glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of a bright red gaze.

He tilted his head back and surrendered. 

\----

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles’s throat, pressing his lips to the back of the human’s neck with the scrape of fangs along the nobs of his spine. He panted against the pale skin, reigning in his impulses as he reluctantly pulled away. It stirred a primal need within him, some kind of feeling without words. It wasn’t ownership exactly or family or even love. Stiles was a part of him, like reclaiming a limb. It was putting the pieces of himself back together again until he was whole.  Pack, mate, the concepts didn’t even come close to the feeling of it.

He carefully rolled his human, kissing down trembling muscles and nuzzling into the dark trail of hair on his stomach.  He lapped at the skin, savoring the taste of sweat and cum with pleased little noises and leaving gentle kisses between Stiles’s thighs. The pain was still there, he could feel the thrum of it beneath his hands, but he took all he could, soothing away the little aches.

His mouth wrapped around Stiles’s cock, teasing and licking oversensitive nerves, aggression replaced with sweet, gentle caresses. There was no answer yet, he wasn’t sure how he was going to save himself, let alone Isaac, but the one thing Scott was sure of is that he didn’t have to do any of it alone. They were stronger together and he’d find a way. “I love you.” The words weren’t nearly enough.

\----

"Scott…" Stiles lay on his back, vulnerable like he’d fought for years not to be. Stiles was always so painfully aware of it, how even with training and experience behind him, the solid weight of a loaded gun and a shield that seemed almost like magic in his pocket, he was still human. The things he chased could rip in half, and Scott owned him. He belonged to the wolf, and it didn’t matter who was behind bars. It was comforting. It was petrifying.

He’d ran from those fears for years. Even if he didn’t let them define him, he refused to acknowledge them, but with Scott, he wanted everything.

A strangled moan escaped him. Beneath Scott’s hands, he trembled, and Stiles rode every sensation until he was forced to crash. “I love you. Come’ere…”

He raised his hand, only to lose his grip in the feel of sweat-kissed locks. “Please come’ere.”

\----

The wolf moved gracefully, sliding his body upwards, muscles playing beneath soft skin like steel in velvet. He pulled his beast inside and traced circles into Stiles’s skin with calloused human hands.  Scott smiled down at him, stealing kisses and licking past bruised lips.

“Are you okay?” His first thought always, concern written across his face as he tried to tease out the pleasure from the pain. It wasn’t something he was used to, Peter never wanted to pet to gain the upper hand and what he’d shared with Isaac had been something wounded and gentle, both of them too hurt to inflict more pain on each other.

He hovered anxiously, not sure if he should apologize. “Stiles, I…I didn’t mean to hurt you. I can help make it better, I can’t take it all, but I’ll do my best.” He curled his body around his human’s, protective and possessive, nose resting against Stiles’s shoulder.

\----

"Shuddup, I’m good… I’m _great_ ,” Stiles croaked, but not unkindly. Scott had to put up with him asking that all the time, he could manage some concern. He reached up, meaning to pull Scott down, but his wolf was already covering him, the best sort of blanket. Stiles sank into their sheets. Being trapped had never felt so safe. “More lube next time.”

It should have hurt more than it did. Somewhere distant and unimportant, Stiles realized that. He also knew that Scott would never let him get hurt, so - null point.  

He smacked a kiss to the side of Scott’s head, dragging his hand up his spine. They were awful messes, and it was amazing. “You stole my line,” he complained sleepily, nipping lightly at the top of Scott’s ear. “I’m ‘I love you’ first.”

\----

“Definitely.” He said with a tired, breathy laugh, running his hand down to rest on Stiles’s stomach. “Maybe we should start planning ahead if things like this keep happening. I mean, maybe we should be more careful…I don’t think they like my coping mechanisms.” Scott was not looking forward to Doctor Tate’s next session.

The wolf sighed happily, reassured that everything was okay and finally able to relax. “So my line is ‘I know’? Does that make you my princess?” He might not have seen the movies, but everyone knew the lines and Scott couldn’t resist teasing.

Whatever grief the doctor might give him was worth it, he felt steady and grounded again. The worries faded in the warmth of the human’s bare skin and things didn’t feel so grim anymore. He smiled, shivering slightly at Stiles’s touch and pleased knowing that his human was going to stay and sleep beside him. Scott made sure to keep contact, stealing his pain whenever he could.

\----

"I will smother you in your sleep," Stiles responded, but it was less grim-dark-threat and more besotted-love-letter. That was mostly Scott’s fault. He really was that good. Stiles still threw an arm over Scott’s head, the crook of his elbow approximately at the level of his wolf’s nose. Everything felt slow, the good sort of slow, and Stiles was ashamed for doubting them. Not ashamed enough that it bothered his post-coital floating, but still, ashamed.

"I’ll talk to Tate, kay? In the - later," he promised, sighing into the pillows they shared, eyes already mostly closed. "We’ll work something out… Your coping mechs are awesome."

Later. In the later. They could have everything they ever wanted. Stiles kissed what he could reach, slinging a leg over Scott’s hips to tug him closer. Between one moment and the next, he drifted off, and Stiles didn’t stop looking forward to being sore in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP that has been fic-i-fied! (hence the switch in POV)
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
